warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles
Here you can nominate and vote on suggestions for Future articles. Medicine Cat Herb Locations - In voting I am nominating this article! It's very useful! -ZeroKitteh- 9:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Agree I agree to make this a featured article; it is useful on many levels. LavaFairy (talk) 14:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC)LavaFairy I agree that it should be featured. It is very helpful for newcomers/people who want to complete Medicine Cat quests quickly to become Medicine Cat Assistant. Wolfypup7 (talk) 16:58, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Nightstar of NightClan I agree only if pictures of locations are shown.Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Disagree Doesn't show actual locations, does it? Or am I missing something? XD Sorry if I had. Loveleaf! "I'm just trying to help." 12:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Mates - Accepted I am nomiating this article Loveleaf! MyTalk! 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Agree Looks good to me! ;D ~~ http://i968.photobucket.com/albums/ae165/LotusPigeon/siggy.png 22:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup,I agree Onyx 15:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Duh! xD Disagree Falcon star - accepted I think this jsut outright needs to be a featured article XD Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree Definatley! ✿Wolfhowl✿ 09:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! -Foxspirit was here!- =^w^= 15:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure.I agree. Onyx 18:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Disagree Pandaspirit - In Voting This should be a featured article because it's useful and informative. LavaFairy (talk) 22:09, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Agree If this page were to be removed. then so should all the other pages about cats in the game. this page should not be removed unless someday PandaSpirt is. Disagree Sorry, but I don't think Pandaspirit's page is worth being featured. It is only an added bonus to the game, and nothing main that you will see often. Newcomers to the game also won't find it very helpful, as Pandaspirit is uncommon, and usually Pandaspirit is slightly useless to some people, due to the fact they pick their pelts carefully, (like me). Wolfypup7 (talk) 21:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Nightstar of NightClan It's not very informative for newplayers, as Pandasprit already explains what she's there for. Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Pelt Colors-In Voting This should be a featured article because it's useful for those who want to see what all pelts look like on all cats and/or the secret pelts. Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Agree I agree because it is very helpful if you are using the pelt images or making your own with them. It also lets you see what the pelt you haven't unlocked yet look like, to help you decide which ones to buy. Violet-Wolf (talk) 15:06, February 24, 2017 I also agree. This page is incredibly useful! -- Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 13:59, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Disagree Missing Kits-In Voting This should be a featured article because it has the locations of the kits that go missing in leaf-bare if anyone wants to find them. Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Agree Disagree I disagree because it doesn't not help very much to newcomers. It is only important once in a few in-game years. Even Pandaspirit and Coco show up more than that. Violet - Wolf (talk) 18:31, April 24, 2017 (my signature isn't working halp .-.) Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles Category:Blog posts Category:Warrior Cats Untold Tales Wiki/Vote on Featured Articles